Crush In Rush (K-Idol Vers)
by diaryfinfin
Summary: Dua manusia yang dipertemukan oleh takdir. nggak bisa bikin summary baca aja yah :D


Cast :  
Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)  
Son Naeun (A-pink)  
Henry (SJ-M)  
Genre : Romance

Sinopsis :  
Kyuhyun dan Naeun. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.  
_

Kyuhyun meletakkan peralatan kerjanya, dan memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. Dia merenung menatap pemandangan di bawah sana, dari kamar penthousenya yang terletak di lantai paling tinggi gedung itu, mobil-mobil di bawah hanyalah tampak bagaikan titik-titik berwarna-warni yang bergerak lalu yang tidak menarik.

Kyuhyun membunuh rokoknya di asbak dan mendengus, hidup sungguh membosankan. Dia memang bisa dikatakan lelaki yang sangat beruntung. Di usia yang keduapuluhenamnya, Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan sudah mencapai puncak kehidupannya, sebagai seorang arsitek jenius, dia tidak perlu mencari pendapatan, semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk menggunakan jasanya, bisa dikatakan dia hanya tinggal duduk dan uang datang kepadanya. Yah, dan yang lain-lain kemudian mengikuti datang kepadanya karena dia punya uang.  
Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jaketnya, dia memutuskan akan keluar dan mencari secangkir kopi di kedai yang buka hingga tengah malam. Insomnia ini seolah sudah menjadi sahabatnya, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk merenung dalam kesendiriannya.

Begitu turun dari lift di lantai paling bawah, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di lobby, penjaga pintu di depan tersenyum kepadanya, dia sudah biasa melihat Kyuhyun keluar tengah malam, berjalan kaki menuju cafe terdekat dan baru pulang hingga menjelang pagi.  
Dengan langkah tenang, sambil menyulut kembali rokoknya untuk melawan udara dingin yang langsung menyergapnya, Kyuhyun menuju ke cafe di ujung jalan yang selalu menjadi tempat nikmatnya untuk merenung dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang harum dan lezat, dia memilih tempat duduk favoritnya, di pojok yang sedikit tersembunyi, membuatnya leluasa duduk dan berpikir sepanjang malam sambil menyesap kopinya. Seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat familiar dengan kedatangannya langsung mendekatinya dan menawarkan buku menu, meskipun dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dipesan oleh Kyuhyun, secangkir espresso yang kental dan menguarkan aroma kopi yang tajam. Kyuhyun akan memesan setidaknya tiga cangkir sampai menjelang dia meninggalkan cafe itu ketika dini hari.

Lalu dia melihat perempuan itu, sedang membersihkan sebuah meja berminyak sisa pengunjung sebelumnya. Kyuhyun selama ini sering melihat perempuan mungil itu mengambil shift malamnya sebagai pelayan cafe ini, sepertinya dia khusus di bagian bersih-bersih mengingat sebagaian besar pekerjaannya adalah membersihkan segala sesuatunya, piring kotor, meja, bahkan mengepel lantai. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengernyit, seberapa sulitkah hidup perempuan itu sampai dia mengerjakan pekerjaan berat macam ini di shift malam pula? Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah merasakan hidup berkekurangan, karena itulah dia merasa tidak bisa memahami apa yang terpampang di depannya.

Perempuan itu sangat mungil, jemarinya kelihatan rapuh untuk bekerja sekeras itu, dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran Kyuhyun berkelana ke masa lalunya, kepada tubuh mungil yang dulu pernah ada di pelukannya, yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi digapainya. Benaknya menggelap dalam kemuraman, bayangan masa lalu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilupakannya sekarang.  
Perhatiannya teralih lagi ketika melihat perempuan itu membawa begitu banyak piring dan gelas dalam satu nampan, lengan kecilnya tampak rapuh, membuatnya sedikit oleng dan terhuyung-huyung. Kyuhyun berdecak tak senang, menyadari bahwa pelayan lain, yang notabene laki-laki, tidak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk membantu perempuan ini.

Dengan jengkel dia berdiri, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus dan tegas, mengambil nampan itu dari tangan si perempuan,

"Kau akan menjatuhkan dan memecahkan semua piring dan gelas ini kalau kau membawanya sekaligus seperti itu." Kyuhyun bergumam dingin, menatap ke bawah, ke arah perempuan itu yang mendongak menatapnya sambil ternganga kaget.

Seorang pelayan pria yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri, melemparkan tatapan marah kepada si perempuan, lalu mengambil nampan yang penuh itu dari tangan Kyuhyun sambil meminta maaf,

"Maafkan pelayan kami Tuan, merepotkan anda.'

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah pelayan pria itu, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak berkata apapun. Dia menatap perempuan mungil yang menatapnya dengan gugup itu,

"Gomawo." suara perempuan itu terdengar pelan dan takut-takut, seketika membangkitkan perasaan asing dalam benak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah." gumamnya parau, lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kursinya, Dia merasakan perempuan mungil itu masih menatapnya sebelum kemudian terbirit-birit masuk ke bagian belakang cafe.

Kyuhyun duduk lagi dan menyesap espressonya,merenung.

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang setelahnya.

***  
Naeun meletakkan tas ranselnya dan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu dengan lelah. Jam tujuh pagi dan dia baru sampai di rumah setelah menyelesaikan shift malamnya di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hidup memang keras terhadapnya, sebatang kara di dunia ini, dia harus berjuang sendirian bahkan hanya untuk bisa makan setiap harinya.

Naeun dibesarkan di panti asuhan selama sembilanbelas tahun lamanya, hingga kemudian ketika penjaga asrama panti, seorang laki-laki tua yang mesum menyadari kecantikan di balik tubuhnya yang mulai bertumbuh, Naeun merasakan dorongan kuat untuk pergi dari panti itu. Sampai akhirnya, sang penjaga panti berusaha berbuat tidak senonoh kepadanya, dengan menjebaknya masuk di ruang kerjanya yang sepi di siang hari. Untunglah sebelum penjaga panti itu sempat berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, orang-orang datang, membuat penjaga panti itu melepaskannya sambil mengancamnya untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapa-siapa karena kalau Naeun berani mengadupun, tidak ada yang akan percaya kepadanya. Penjaga panti itu terkenal sangat baik dan sayang anak-anak, semua orang percaya dan menyukainya, sedangkan Naeun waktu itu hanyalah remaja tujuhbelas tahun yang ketakutan, apalah dayanya?

Sejak kejadian itu, Naeun selalu didera rasa takut dan was-was, dan kemudian dia memutuskan lebih baik dia meninggalkan panti itu. Suatu malam dengan berbekal baju seadanya, ijazah SMU dan sedikit uang tabungan dari kerja part timenya di kantin sekolah, Naeun melarikan diri dari panti itu, tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.  
Naeun berpikir bahwa hidup akan lebih bersahabat di luar panti untuknya, nyatanya tidak. Naeun harus berjuang keras di awal-awal pelariannya, ternyata mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah itu, pada awalnya, Naeun diterima bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah cafe, dengan gaji duapuluh ribu rupiah sehari. Sisa uang tabungannya dipakainya untuk menyewa kamar yang sangat kecil berukuran satu kali dua meter untuk tempatnya bernaung setiap malam.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Naeun menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang cuci piring, uang itu hanya cukup untuk makan, sedangkan di akhir bulan, Naeun harus mempunyai uang untuk membayar sewa kamarnya, ditambah dengan kebutuhan lain-lain yang harus dipikirkannya. Ijazah SMUnya ternyata tidak memberikannya keberuntungan karena banyak peminat pekerjaan dengan jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dengan standar gaji yang sama yang menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan peluang pekerjaan. Jadi Naeun mencoba bertahan, siang dia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring, malamnya dia bekerja lagi di sebuah cafe 24 jam menjadi tukang bersih-bersih. Untunglah pada akhirnya rumah makan yang mempekerjakannya menaikkannya menjadi waitress dengan gaji yang lebih memadai, sehingga Naeun tidak perlu bekerja dobel lagi. Naeun melepaskan pekerjaan malamnya sebagai tukang bersih-bersih restoran dan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam cukup melelahkan, karena tamu cafe kebanyakan datang di malam hari, juga tidak ada pembedaan gender pekerja, sehingga Naeun harus mampu melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa dipegang oleh waitress laki-laki, karena itulah dia selalu pulang bekerja dengan keadaan remuk redam. Tetapi wakalupun begitu, setidaknya dia tidak perlu melakukan dobel pekerjaan dan tidak perlu cemas memikirkan uang sewa kamarnya. Naeun mendesah dan menatap langit-langit kamar sempitnya yang menguning. Sekarang usianya sudah duapuluh tahun, dan selama itulah Naeun menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya siapa-siapa.  
Adakah orang lain yang dilahirkan untuk sendirian seperti dirinya? Naeun meringis pedih. Kadangkala dia sering melihat keluarga yang datang untuk makan bersama di cafe, tampak bahagia bersama, terikat satu sama lain. Perasaan iri yang pedihpun akan langsung menyeruak di dadanya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga? Dan kepedihannya akan makin dalam ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk merasakannya.

Tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada ibu yang memeluknya dan memberikan nasehat-nasehat keibuan kepadanya, tidak ada ayah yang menjaganya sebagai anak perempuan tersayang. Semua kebahagiaan itu adalah milik orang lain, bukan miliknya.  
Dengan pedih Naeun bergelung di atas ranjang, seperti posisi janin yang baru lahir. Mencoba menenggelamkan pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan yang selalu mengganggunya.

Setidaknya dia masih bisa hidup, bernafas dan menghirup udara pagi dengan tubuh dan jiwa yang sehat. Itu adalah anugerah yang harus selalu disyukurinya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Naeun mencoba tidur, melemaskan urat-uratnya yang pegal, mempersiapkan untuk masuk bekerja lagi malam nanti.

TBC

Hai akhirnya saya kembali ngepost fanfiction lagi. Kali ini saya merepost Novel karya Mba Santhy Agatha dalam bentuk fanfiction. Saya sangat menyukai novel-novel karya mba santhy agatha,makanya saya tertarik untuk membuat salah satu novel mba santhy menjadi sebuah fanfiction. semoga kalian menyukai repostan cerita ini. maaf kalo ada typo

silahkan kunjungi diaryfinfin juga yah


End file.
